When Ice Melts
Author's Note This is a really short story. It's a comedy and contains quite a few inside jokes, I found my work quite hilarious I hope you do too. Just so you know, this short story is pretty ''bad ''but bad in a funny way, you know what I mean? Just on a side note, this story is more of an experiment, something to warm up with. You could even call it a troll story haha. But really, I write a lot better than this (I wrote this one almost a year ago), so if you don't like it, please don't assume all my work is like this. Please tell me what you think! When Ice Melts Have you ever wondered what happens to ice when it melts? Yes, it turns to water. What about when water melts? Well, here's the simple truth. It doesn't. It evaporates. But evaporation has little to do with the story of Felony Jackson, a very special seventeen-year-old. Felony had always known she was special. It wasn't just the special feeling she had deep inside herself, which each and every one of us has, it was more than that. A lot more than the make believe feeling we have. She was told about her special-ness by almost everyone she knew, her parents, her aunts, her uncles, her siblings, her friends, her neighbors, hell, she even received a phone call from North Korea telling her just how special she was. The truth about Felony was that she was an extraordinary fire-bearer. She had fiery powers that were unheard of. She could set things on fire merely by touching them. Fire ran through her veins. It was something she was born with. A mutant of sorts. She always expected Scott from The X-men to find her someday and sweep her off her feet and take her away. Far, far away, where she would find others like her. So she was not in the least bit surprised when this did happen. Except in place of Scott, there was a dragon. Ok, so maybe she was a little surprised, not much. "Who are you?" Asked Felony as the dragon soared through the windy skies. She was a little scared, but she tried her best to conceal it. After a few moments, the dragon replied, "I am Samsung. The cousin of the mighty Smaug. Perhaps you've heard of him. He's rather popular in your world, considering the fact that they wrote a whole book about him and even had him in a movie. I, though, am clearly unheard of. But I guess that's life." The dragon's voice was beautiful. It was so deep and melodic, it sounded almost like music to Felony. But there was a sad edge to it. One that made Felony sad, too. "That's not true!" She exclaimed. "You have no idea, Samsung. Everyone knows your name. Almost everyone carries a thin little slab of metal with your name engraved on it. I have one too!" She reached her hand into the side pocket of her jeans and withdrew her phone. She waved it in front of Samsung's eyes and giggled, "See!" Samsung chuckled in response, "But Alas, I cannot read child." Felony talked to Samsung for a while. He didn't tell her much. She got the impression that he didn't have many friends. It was not long before she dozed off on the dragon's back. Felony woke up to the sound of laughter and cheering. She blinked several times as she took in her new surroundings. She was still on Samsung, but his wings were closed to his body, so it meant they were now on land. She was in a beautiful place. She could see snow mountains, rivers, forests, houses and many other things not too far in the distance. As she looked down she saw people crowding them from all sides. She understood that they'd just landed, and these people were there to welcome her. She grinned and waved at the people. "Welcome home, Felony!" Cried a little boy with sparkling green eyes. *** Felony was overwhelmed with joy. The people had been so nice to her. And now, two days since her arrival, she was officially one of them. The Specials. Everyone there was special. She thought of- She was abruptly cut off her thoughts by the sound of knocking. Someone was at the door. At the door to her room. Her Special Room. She scrambled to the door, and greeted whoever it was with a warm smile. "Yes?" She asked. "Felony. I-I was wondering...would you like to skate with me?" It was the little boy with the sparkling green eyes. "Why, of course! Right away!" And so they went skating. They skated for a long time. As Felony skated, she paid little attention to her immediate surroundings as she was busy gazing at the cloudy sky. Suddenly she bumped into someone. "Hey!" She heard the person exclaim. As she staggered back she saw who she'd bumped into. She'd bumped into the most handsomest boy she'd ever seen, He had close cropped blonde hair and wild blue eyes, and wore a crooked smile. She involuntarily sighed loudly. On realizing this, she felt herself go hot all over. She was SO embarrassed. She stared down at her skates as she turned beetroot color. All the while she'd forgotten something very, very important. She forgot her specialty. She'd gone hot on ice. She forgot what happened to ice when it melted. And before she knew it, she was drowning in the ice-cold waters beneath the ice surface where she'd created a massive hole. This was the end to her special life. I hope you have a special day..